


希斯拉德的大脑是哈迪斯

by Thalidomide



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalidomide/pseuds/Thalidomide
Summary: doki~doki~Amaurote！时间是5.1
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus & Warrior of Light





	1. Chapter 1

光之战士捡到了一块水晶。

它就躺在那里，在爱梅特赛尔克消散的地方，浑浊的石青色晶体里隐约有流动的黑色虚影。无影也会有灵魂水晶吗，光之战士想。它没有任何反应，没有法阵出现，也没有把拯救了世界的英雄拖入时空狭缝里。但再不擅长魔法的人也能感觉到里面充斥着浓厚的以太，于是光之战士将它带回了悬挂公馆。

他说不清此举是为了那个老无影还是怎么样，但是多日的奔波与战斗让他感到困倦了。他把自己扔在柔软洁净的床铺上沉沉睡去，那块水晶的以太就在枕边微弱而有规律地搏动着。于是在梦里，他的意识被解构，重组，伴随着阵阵眩晕感，像他作为初出茅庐的冒险者第一次使用传送水晶那样；他站在了亚马乌罗提的街道上，最近的一块告示牌开玩笑一样写着“doki~doki~amaurote！”。

末日心跳亚马乌罗提？光之战士暂时说不出话。他低下头审视了一下自己，什么都看不到：没有衣物，背包，武器，也没有灵魂水晶。他看不见自己的身体，就好像他也成为了幻影中的一员。果然是梦啊，梦中的他无比清晰地想。与此同时他又冒出新的想法：在梦里居然能意识到自己在做梦。但光之战士就是光之战士，他向来不是那种喜欢较真的人。他迈开脚步向创造管理局走去，如果这里的一切与亚马乌罗提无异，那么幻影希斯拉德应该也在。

一路上他一个幻影也没有见到，街道上安静得令人心慌。最终创造管理局厚重的大门在他面前打开了，希斯拉德的幻影轻缓地蹲下身来，张开双手对他表示友好。

“你来了啊，暗之战士。”他说。

……爱梅特赛尔克是那种把游戏碟片随身携带的人吗？光之战士想不出答案。 希斯拉德无疑是个出色的讲述者，半个星时后他已经完全明白了，这是一个游戏，最无趣的只在亚马乌罗提那种地方可行的游戏——两人各自度过一整天，在夜晚交换自己得到的所有东西。“爱梅特赛尔克通常给你什么？如果你这一天什么都没得到呢？”光之战士这样问他。

“他给我讲外面的事情，多数时候讲怎样合并世界，而我一般给他一首诗。”希斯拉德答道，随后又狡黠地眨着眼补充，“啊，有时候能感觉出他在敷衍我。大概是把工作报告拿来读给我听了吧。”

“这确实是黑风海底的亚马乌罗提。”希斯拉德百般保证，“通过爱梅特赛尔克留下的水晶进来和通过海德林的权能传送当然不一样…总之不必担心。你只有意识来到了这里，当成一场梦也无妨。城市里到处都可以去，但鉴于今天是佐迪亚克被创造出来的前一天，不管去哪里都只会遇到悲伤的人们吧。”

他目送光之战士离开，在背后远远地说。“出口在马克连萨斯广场。…至于心跳亚马乌罗提，……只是个玩笑。”


	2. Chapter 2

别感到羞愧，当死者轻触你时，  
其他的死者，他们一直坚持到  
终结。（终结想要说什么呢？）跟他们  
交换目光吧，平静地，好比这是风俗，  
别担心我们的悲伤会给你增添  
异样的负担，以免你引人注目。

按照光之战士的本意，他其实不想把那块水晶和水晶里的幻影都市搁置那么多天。只是奔走在原初世界与第一世界之间实在耗费精力，大部分晚上他倒头就睡（通常睡得并不安稳），更无余力在梦中拜访希斯拉德的幻影。这种疲惫的生活一直持续到水晶公对灵魂的研究有了些眉目，他总算不用担心贤人们突然倒下；当天晚上他整理背包，顺手就将那块水晶放在了枕边。

希斯拉德依旧友善地欢迎他。“为了减慢以太的消耗，我删掉了一些幻影。事实上就是你上次见到的那样，城市里没什么人。”他愉快地说。“但我真的很不擅长这种事，比如人民辩论馆里还残留着他们的声音，虽然你该不会被吓到…糟透了，清除与毁灭还是交由哈迪斯去做比较好。”

他没用席位称呼那个无影，光之战士想。按照约定，他向希斯拉德讲述他在第一世界的冒险。“也许挺没意思的。”结束以后他挠着头。他不擅修辞，讲故事也不比交给拂晓的讨伐蛮神的报告更生动。对方安静地倾听，并未发表任何评论，随后为他读了一首诗。

光之战士同样想不出希斯拉德是否会是个诗人。他猜测希斯拉德在古代的样子，在阿尼德罗学院念书的时候是颇有天赋的优等生，毕业后顺理成章地进了创造管理局，他对以太超乎常人的感知力很适合这份工作；他和爱梅特赛尔克是多年的好朋友；后来他死于灾厄，或者，死于创造海德林。

这时候希斯拉德也读完了最后一句。

“……有一天，我们终将死去，或许，当下，我们是不朽之人。”

他折起那页纸——他的诗是写在纸上的——轻巧地模仿爱梅特赛尔克的样子打了个响指，那页纸就化成以太消散了。“诗就是诗。”他接着笑笑，“后来我们都知道，没有什么是不朽的。”

他们当晚的谈话告一段落，希斯拉德和他穿过半个马克连萨斯广场，在以太之光附近告别。地面上覆着一层薄薄的雪，头顶能够看到暗淡的月亮。“那是真的月亮吗？”

是幻影，希斯拉德说。原先是没有的，第三个星历过后才被哈迪斯挂在那里。光之战士缩了缩肩膀，感到寒气缓慢地穿透他不存在的身躯。那块水晶失去了魔力供给，也许只能支持他再来一两次了。

“你感到冷吗？”希斯拉德惊奇地问。对他来说此刻算得上温暖的春夜，又或者幻影本就该是没有触觉的。

光之战士有些疲惫，情绪不高，他注意到广场上枯死的树多了几棵。在这里城市不会消失，只有猫会跑掉，金丝雀会飞掉，金鱼会游走。树当然也会枯死。

“在你们口中，这座城市的名字是什么？”

“亚马乌罗提。”

“你们没给它取个新名字吗？”

黑风海底的幻影都市，点灯之地，无影的老巢。“有，”光之战士把手放在以太之光上。“乌托邦。”

TBC


End file.
